Caryl on
by Caryl4ever
Summary: Daryl and Merle on their own, Daryl misses Carol. They go back to the group and run into some troubles. Lots of caryl goes on. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl snd Merle were on their own. Daryl knew that he should be at the prison, with the group he belonged in. Merle may be his brother but Glenn was right, they were a family. He knew he was right, but it was more than that, he wanted to go back. Merle was the only reason he wasn't there but then he had a reason to go back. He made a promise.

He was sleeping on the ground. Merle was walking around, watching the trees do absolutely nothing. He watched Daryl sleep for a while when he saw something.

"You have a hickey"

Daryl shifted awake "What?"

"You have a hickey"

"I do not" He pulled his poncho over his head

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be hiding"

"I'm not hiding"

"Oh no?"

"I'm...cold"

"Oh ok, so you just leave your ass hanging out, only your head is cold"

"Hm hmm"

"It's hot today, your sweating I can see it"

"Your imagining it"

"Daryl, you have a hickey, trust me I know"

"No I don't god damnit"

Merle walked over to him and pulled the poncho off, then he started poking at his neck "Right there, Daryl theres a hickey"

He rolled over "There is not"

"Whatever you say"

He wandered around by the trees again. Daryl grabbed the necklace out of his pocket and he held it close. Carol gave it to him and made him promise to come back. Daryl really meant to go back, to give the necklace back to her, but he didn't know how to get Merle there. Rick didn't want him back anyway.

"What you got there?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In your hand"

"What hand?"

"The one you have that I don't"

"That could be anything"

Merle grabbed the necklace from his hand. "Merle!"

"Oh, so you've got a girlfriend is that it? You know, you've really gotta stop hiding stuff from me"

"Shut up and give it back!"

"Why, you gonna give it to your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"You miss her?"

"No!"

"She waitn' for you right now, she gonna come lookin' for you?"

"No!"

"Well I'd hope not...I told you you had a hickey"

"Shut up!" He lunged up at Merle and tried to grab the necklace. He threw it into the forest behind them.

"Merle! What the hell you do that for!? Go get it!"

"Oh, you want me to go get it?"

"Yes!"

"You gotta girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"You miss her?"

"Yes!, now go get it!"

He opened his hand and the necklace fell into Daryl's hands. He stared at it blankly. He glared at Merle "You son of a bitch"

"Oh what you mad at me now?"

"Yes" He buried himself under his poncho again.

"Don't be a baby, Daryl"

"I aint no baby"

"You sure?"

"Shut up"

"Fine, I'll give you your moment with your imaginary girlfriend"

"I thought we already established that she's real"

"Just making sure"

He flipped Merle off.

"Oh now don't be mean"

* * *

"What do you mean he left?"

"I mean he chose to leave with Merle"

"Why couldn't he just bring Merle here?"

Rick didn't respond, Carol realized what he did "You wouldn't let him come back?"

"Carol, he had a gun on Glenn and-"

"I don't care, we could've used the muscle"

"Thats what Daryl said"

"So, why didn't you let him stay, not only did we lose the chance for extra muscle, we lost most of the muscle that we already had"

"Carol, he's dangerous"

"So was Ed"

"He had a family"

"So does Merle"

"Daryl could have stayed, he lived long enough without him"

"He thought Merle was dead"

"Carol listen I know that your just trying to get Daryl back"

"He promised"

Rick sighed "What?"

"That he would come back"

"He said you would understand"

"Well I dont"

"I'm sorry but theres nothing we can do, we have no idea where they are"

"Thats not the reason"

"No one here is comfortable with it"

"I dont care, Merle knows what the govenor does, and where he lives, how he thinks, and like how Michonne said there were heads in tanks, well Merle knowsa what he's trying to do"

"He could betray us"

"We betrayed him, you left him on the roof"

"And I took the blame for that"

"Listen he'll help us, if he betrayed us he would practically be killing his brother. His blood"

"Carol..."

"No listen, he was a part of this group in the beginning, he's just as much of one of us as anybody who was and still is"

"Carol wait-"

She walked away.

* * *

"C'mon"

"Merle, quit draggin' me"

"Im sick of your moppin' around all day, now come, we're gonna get ourselves back in that group and you can see your girlfriend and then you can shut up about it"

"I haven't said anything, you just imagine things"

"Hey, that has...absolutley nothing to do with it"

"Oh ok"

The prison started to come into veiw. Carol was at the gate and she let them in. Rick kept the second gate closed. Wanted to hear their case first.

"So you gonna let us in?"

"Idunno, can I trust you?"

All three of them looked at Merle. "Oh was that question for me?"

Daryl covered his eyes "Yeah, Merle, yeah"

"Believe me, Govenor aint as good as I thought he was"

"Are you willing to take him down?"

"Please I took down my own daddy many times for this little shit over here"

Daryl just felt obliged "Sorry"

"I swear to god you were a baby for like seven years"

"Sorry"

Rick interupted them "So, you won't be a dick?"

"Well..."

"Merle! You want in the prison or what?"

"Ok ok I wont"

"If you do, if you fight with anyone here, if you help the govenor you have to leave. Got it?"

"Hm hmm"

Carol spoke up "So are they back in?"

Rick looked like he actually had to think about it "I suppose"

He started to unlock the gate. Carol dove into Daryl's arms. Merle just kinda stood there when he started kissing her. Merle was picking at his wrist-cover. Then he just ventured off to find his way around the prison.

"You promised"

"I know I did, I kept it"

He still had his arms around her "You left"

"I came back, like I said I would"

"I expected you to be back with Rick"

"You only said to come back"

She said through tears "I thought you were gonna get killed"

"Hey, I don't get killed" He held her close. He pulled her away "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, K?"

"Ok"

He wiped away her tears. "Here" He grabbed the necklace from his pocket and put it on her. She smiled.

"You didn't lose it"

"Course not"

"I thought you got beat up, how'd you hold onto it?"

"I clipped it around my belt loop"

She wrapped her arms around him and they eventually went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The govenor was coming. The group was preparing for it. Rick was shocked how much Merle was helping them. He realized that he was going to get his revenge. When the govenor came he was gonna get whats coming to him. Carol wasn't all that sure that they would win the battle. She was scared. She couldn't sleep, Daryl was still asleep, holding Carol close to him. She sat up.

"Daryl?"

"Hm"

"Daryl?"

"What, whats the matter?"

"What if one of us gets killed"

He looked up at her and saw how scared she was. He sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Aint nothing gonna happen to either of us"

"How do you know that?"

"I dont get killed, and your stayin' behind me the whole time"

"They might need me to fight"

"You will, but I'll keep an eye on you"

She sighed "Daryl"

He kissed her then she burried her head in his shoulder.

Rick and Carl had their eye out for the governor. They saw a few cars and Rick gathered everyone up.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

Daryl and Carol were in the back of the group. She grabbed his hand. He wrapped an arm around her to try to calm her down. They all went outside, there weren't that many men with him. But he brought in walkers. Rick was talking to the governor over the fighting. A walker was on top of Merle, Daryl went over to him, pulled the walker off, and killed it. The men started leaving, Rick almost seemed proud of himself. He had won, until Daryl saw it.

"Hey, Rick, they got Carol!"

Daryl started to run towards the moving cars, Rick grabbed him "Come back here you mother fuckers!"

Rick pulled him back "Daryl, we'll go back for her, but we have to wait"

"Wait? Wait! Why the hell would we wait when he just took one of our own! Why aren't we chasin' their sorry asses!?"

"Daryl stop"

"All you did was talk to him! He wants a fight! And now he took Carol! I'm not gonna just sit here and let them just take her like that!"

"Daryl, we're gonna go back!"

"Yeah we are, right now!"

"No"

"Why the hell not?!"

"He's expecting us to chase him, we have a better chance tomorrow"

"So we're just gonna let him take her?"

"For now"

He shoved Rick off of him "I don't believe this"

He ran back inside. Merle kept an eye on him just in case he wanted to leave in the middle of the night.

* * *

The governor locked her in a room. He threw her in, her hands were duct taped so she fell on the floor. They pulled her up and taped her into the chair.

"Don't worry you'll be taken care of"

"I was fine where I was"

"Oh but we weren't fine with it"

"Why am I here"

"I aint lookin' for a calm discussion"

"Will I be able to go home?"

"I think we've talked enough" He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"C'mon, we're leavin' now!"

"Daryl, calm down"

"They have Carol, I am not calm"

"Well calm down"

"When I get her back"

"Well lets go then"

They all piled into the truck. Rick stopped before he started the car for some reason.

"God damnit Rick go, go!"

He snapped out of it and he drove faster than he ever did before. The fact that Daryl's hand was taking a liking to the handle of his gun wasn't helping. They pulled up at the wall, no gaurds were there. Merle ran up and started beating at the wall to get an opening.

"Hurry! We aint got all day!"

* * *

The governor came back in and stood in front of Carol.

"You think your friends are comin'?"

She didn't say anything. "Ok..."

She looked up at him. He walked behind her and untaped her.

"You ready?"

She was confused "Take off your shirt"

She nodded. He cocked his gun "Take off your shirt"

"Go to hell"

He stood up and pointed the gun at her "Now, I thought you were nicer than that"

She hesitated, then she pulled off her shirt. She covered herself while he stared at her. He heard voices. Then he went over to her and threw her in the closet. She hit her head against the wall and was getting dizzy. She sat on the ground and tried no to think about her head.

* * *

Merle lead him to the room where they interrogated Maggie. The governor was standing there with a gun behind his back. Daryl ran in behind Merle.

"Carol?" Merle and Rick had guns on the governor. Daryl saw Carol's shirt on the table. Maggie recognized what must've happened

"He probably did to her what he did to me"

Everyone knew what he did to Maggie. He lunged at the governor "Where the hell is she?"

He wasn't saying anyhting "Where is she? I will kill you, where the hell is she? What the hell did you do to her you son of a bitch?!"

He pulled out his gun and held it to her face "Where?!" He shot his kneecap, then he put the gun back to his face "Where?"

"Daryl!" Maggie pointed to the governor's finger, pointing to the closet. He looked up at Rick and Merle "You got this?"

Rick nodded and he put his foot on the governor's chest, holding another gun to his face. Daryl opened the closet door. He saw Carol lying there on the floor. He knelt down next to her and he put his coat on her. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up. The governor was wincing in pain. Daryl put Carol back on her feet. He held onto her with one arm and pulled out his gun.

"Burn in hell" He shot him in the head. He picked up Carol again and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in the back of the truck in silence. Daryl was still pissed.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing"

"Did he touch you?"

"He didn't do anyhting"

"I don't believe that"

"Daryl, look at me"

He looked a her, "Nothing happened, I promise"

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing"

"He had your shirt, what did he do?"

"He put a gun on me and he told me to take off my shirt"

"So he did do something"

"Everyone gets a gun on em' now a days"

"But he was just being...wrong"

"I'm alright"

"Well I'm not"

"Nothing happened to you either"

"Why were you in the closet?"

"He heard you guys comin' and he threw me in there"

"So he did touch you?"

"Not in that way"

"But he did"

"Daryl, I'm ok why are you so pissed?"

"People don't mess with my stuff"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mine, no one touches you in any way"

She laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and he burried his head in her shoulder.

* * *

When they were in the prison again Daryl pulled Carol into a lower level.

"What is this place?"

"Idunno, I found it the other day, but I wanted you with me when I went inside"

They found a room with a bigger bed, and a closet full of clothes. Jeans and sweatshirts but clothes. Carol sat on the bed. Daryl was looking for a bag to put the clothes in so he could take some back. He walked past Carol and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him over to her. She kissed him.

"Stop, C'mon I need your help"

She got up and followed him. He pulled out a whole bunch of clothes.

"You know what stuff would fit who?"

"There probably isn't any that would fit the women, there might only be shirts that fit Carl" She pulled out a pair of jeans "These would fit you"

"Uh uh, I don't do jeans, no denim, no blue pants of any kind"

"They're practically what you wear anyway"

"Nope"

"Fine, keep your dirty pants"

"I will, and I wear them proudly"

"I'll take one of these shirts and you can have your coat back"

She pulled out a gray hoodie and zipped it up. She realized that the zipper was broken. She tried unzipping it but it kept rezipping in random places. Daryl came over to her and he took the zipper from her hands. He was getting frustrated with it. He gave up and just decided to rip it open. He grabbed a normal sweatshirt and handed it to her.

"Here, no zippers, more our speed"

She laughed at him. "If you can't undo a zipper, how do you button your coat?"

"I don't"

She smiled "Why am I not suprised?"

They threw the rest of the clothes in a bag and headed upstairs.

* * *

That night Daryl was asleep before Carol even came in the cell. When she came in, she wanted to let him sleep, but then again she wanted him awake with her for a while.

"Daryl wake up"

He jumped awake "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I...I need-" She dove into his arms. He held her as close as he could.

"I get it" She held some of his shirt in her hand.

"Carol?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

She looked up at him and then kissed him "I love you too"


End file.
